Operation Breakup
by AGeekyGirl
Summary: Your old friend (who is know for being slightly bossy) and you have decided to meet up. She says that she has a boyfriend now but what are you supposed to do when her boyfriend is perfect in almost every way! It wouldn't be fair to keep him in an unhealthy relationship so you take it upon yourself to break them up. (Sorry friend)
1. The Meeting

Walking through the streets of your hometown at night was strangely refreshing. Although you detested running and most things that involved strenuous exercise. When you turned a corner saw the long streets lit up like Luna park...you just couldn't resist. While you ran across the asphalt roads underneath the street lights, you day dreamed on what tomorrow would be like. You had agreed to met up with your friend Emily that you hadn't seen in years. She and you were best friends in kindergarten and despite you going to different schools from then onwards, you still both kept in touch. She had mentioned something about bringing her new boyfriend along (Something like Tim, or Tom?) but you didn't care about being a third wheel.

You took a short cut through a tree filled lane and breathed in the fresh air. (As fresh as the air can be in the city at least) You turned another corner and saw your house in the distance. You slowed down to a walk and took a minute to catch your breath. You remembered that Emily could be a bit full on and if you were being honest, bossy. You didn't mind as you had to deal with it every time you met up but you seriously doubted that any boyfriend she had pups be able to put up with it. Still. You hoped.

You arrived home and stepped through to the hallway. You sighed as you smelled the familiar scent of oak and apples. After taking a quick shower and changing into soft and comfortable clothes. As you layer in bed you wondered what kind of guy Emily could attract. Heck, it was probably a cliché bad boy. Having enough of worrying you brain, you fell asleep.

You waited outside a coffee shop named "Holy Grounds". Looking at your watch, you saw that Emily and her boyfriend were 10 minutes late. You sighed as you leaned on a slightly leaning pole, standing up again as you heard a familiar loud laugh.

"Ahahaha, TOM YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" When your friend came into view your jaw dropped ever so slightly. Her boyfriend was not your cliché bad boy, he didn't look bad at all. "HEY (Y/N)!! Your breath caught when sky blue eyes turned you way. It was then that the sun decided to shine directly on him. Lighting up every perfect feature.

"(y/n), I want you to meet Tom."

You turned from your friend towards Tom and held out a shaking hand. He grasped it and placed a light kiss on the top.

"It's a pleasure to meet you (y/n)


	2. In the coffe shop

All three of you walk in the coffee shop, you with a slight blush still lingering on your cheeks. You sat in a booth, meaning you sat directly across from Tom, with Emily at his side. His pale blue button up shirt bringing out his eyes. You chided yourself for being so love struck but you just couldn't stop staring. After a good ten seconds of absolute silence, Tom spoke up.

"So what is everyone having?"

"Oh Tommy, I'll have a salt caramel and chocolate frappe with triple whipped cream and exactly two strawberries cut into quarters on top."

You looked at Emily in surprise, of course you felt for Tom seeing as he now had to go order it. And God forbid he got one thing wrong.

"I'll just have a chai latte please."

You decided to make it easy on him, besides who needs that many bells and whistles on a simple drink? Tom looked at you with relief. You both looked in each others eyes until you were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Ahem, my drink?"

You snapped out of it and looked down, your cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

You excused yourself from the table and headed towards the bathroom. Just like fate was playing a trick on you, you ran into someone on the way there and warm coffee was tipped all over your shirt. You were already angry and when you looked up, you were pretty much fuming because looking back at you was a pair of eyes you hoped you'd never see again. Your snobby ex boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh I'm so...wait...(y/n)? Is that you?"

His eyes assessed you, judged you.

"You've...changed"

You noticed how his voice changed to one of a smoother tone, one that he used to "seduce the ladies".

"Do you wanna perhaps, get out of here...maybe go to my house for a while?" He slowly slid his hand just underneath the hem of your shirt.

"Hey! Hands off!" You pushed him away, with a look that could kill.

"Hey baby don't be like that, I'm sorry for what I did in the past...she pushed herself onto me!"

It was then that you saw a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Excuse me, is this man bothering you?" Tom's blue eyes gave you a look. By then your ex had wiggled his way out of Tom's grasp and snuck his hand across your back. Before looking back at Tom and opening his stupid mouth.

"No thanks grandpa, me and my GIRLFRIEND here are just having a little discussion so go and mind your own business." Appalled at how he spoke to Tom you got ready to punch him in the jaw. But somebody beat you to it.

"Now mr, I don't normally solve things with violence but when someone disrespects MY girlfriend like that, I can't control myself."

You stared at Tom stunned...amazed? When Tom lightly grabbed your hand and pulled it towards his body you hugged him tight, holding back tears. He whispered in your ear, "Play along and with your permission of course, I suggest we act like a couple to deter any...unwanted attention." You nodded and let him lift up your chin with his hand. His thumb lightly brushed your lips as he connected them with his. Your mind exploded with bliss that traveled down your spine to your feet and back up towards your chest. It was the most gentle and amazing thing you'd ever felt. Nothing like the harsh kisses past relationships had gotten you.

When you came down from cloud nine you realized that your ex had fled. Tom looked you in the eyes and brushed away a stray tear that fell.

"Are you okay (y/n)?"

You nodded but leaned into his chest.

"I just need a few minutes."

You jumped a little when you felt a hand brush your head but liked it to much to question it.

"Excuse me (y/n), I'm so sorry to interrupt your recovery, but I think we need to get back to Emily before she gets suspicious. You wiped away your tears and stood up straight. Ignoring all the questioning looks you got as you returned to your booth and sat on the other Side of Emily as Tom took the seat next to her.

"Hey Tommybear what took you so long?"

"Well maybe if the order was a bit shorter it wouldn't have taken that long." Coming from anyone else it would've sounded harsh but coming from him it sounded lighthearted.


End file.
